


My Brother's Keeper

by skyetheripper24



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Part-way through the first season, Sibling Incest, the second season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyetheripper24/pseuds/skyetheripper24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T-Bag never wanted a family. What he ended up with was a little sister that is very fond of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: Memories of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters depicted in this fandom (except Lena). I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Prelude: Memories of Him

My first memory of my older brother was with the dogs. Someone had set the dogs loose and I knew in my little girl mind they were supposed to kill me. I was five, there was no way I could have protected myself. I crouched down, waiting for them to rip out my throat and tear me to pieces.

That was when the howling had started. Dog cries, loud and painful. As I uncovered my eyes, I saw HIS arm swoop down in a gleaming arc, viciously ending one of the dog's lives. Again and again HE brought his knife down, killing the beasts one by one.

I covered my eyes again. "Stop! Please, stop! Don't hurt them anymore!"

No more cries. I uncovered my eyes one last time. HE stood above me, knife hanging loosely by HIS side, clothes covered in blood. HE reached a hand down to me. "They won't hurt you, now." I quickly hid my face from HIS voice.

"Please don't be scared. You're safe now." HIS voice had such a desperation in it that I looked up again. I reached for HIS hand. 

"Don't be sad." I whispered, looking into HIS hazel eyes. HE picked me up and carried me gently in his arms back to my mother.

That was the first and only time I saw him until thirteen years later. My big brother. My savior. Theodore Bagwell.


	2. Visitation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-Bag talks... for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that this is in fact Chapter One. The other was a prologue.

Elena Sommers (commonly known as Lena) leaned her arm against the window of the car, slowly steering down the driveway with her other hand. It had been a four hour drive to Fox River and she disliked driving such a distance. However, it was always the same trip each week and despite the drive, she always looked forward to the outcome.

No longer did she have to show her visitor's pass to the guards. They knew who she was. Almost from Day One they could tell who she was. Lena had the same hazel eyes and black hair as her brother. She also had the same crooked smile that nonetheless still disturbed the guards even when she simply trying to be polite.

Lena grabbed her bag and quickly walked up the walk to the entrance. It wouldn't take long until she could see HIM. She knew the procedure from front to back: five minutes to sign in and have her bag checked, five minutes to wait for HIM, and thirty minutes to babble incoherently until HE made a snide comment and then it was time to leave.

Here he comes. Lena thought, tugging on her bracelet absentmindedly. She often did this continually while visiting HIM. HE made her feel nervous and awkward. 

Theodore slouched into a chair and cocked his head in her direction. Lena smiled sweetly at him. Officer Bellick , who had escorted T-Bag to visitation, rolled his eyes and lumbered off in the other direction.

"I got the internship, Theodore! Hopefully, they will ask me to stay at their firm after my internship ends." Lena chirped. She quickly began to fill T-Bag in on all her comings and goings since her visit last week. Halfway through her ramblings, T-Bag did something he had never done before. He interrupted her.

"As fascinatin' as your life is, why do you insist on coming here every week other then to obviously bore me? If I was that desperate to be entertained, I wouldn't choose you, as you are certainly well aware." T-Bag eyed her with a look Lena couldn't interpret. 

Lena paused, flabbergasted. "You're my family! My brother! Shouldn't that be reason enough?" The cord on her bracelet strained against the skin on her wrist.

"As well and good as that surely is, I seriously doubt you really want to come see your inbred, murderin' big brother. If you do, you are clearly more of a fool then I took ya for. What you are probably doing is what ya think is your "Christian" duty." T-Bag fairly spit the words behind the thick glass.

"N-no, I like com-" Lena began to stammer.

T-Bag never gave her a chance to finish. "Let's see, you've never told me about your mama, have ya? Was she a whore or a retard? Our daddy only ever loved whores and retards." Venom coated his words. He smiled hatefully through the glass.

Lena slammed her fists into the glass so suddenly that she was even able to make his smile slip a notch. Her bracelet snapped with the force of her swing. "Don't you ever talk about my mom like that, you white trash bastard! As least MY daddy isn't also my uncle!" 

Bellick grabbed her shoulder. "Easy, girl. Maybe you should just leave."

"Don't fucking touch me, you pig!" Lena hissed, the look on her face leaving no debate who her brother was. "I can find my own way out!" Bellick stared in complete awe, but actually released her.

Lena spun on her heel and stormed towards the exit, vowing to never return, and leaving a grinning T-Bag in her wake.


	3. T-Bag's Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-Bag muses over the day's visitation.

"Lena's blow up should've been expected," T-Bag mused to himself as he was escorted back to his cell. "All that studyin' can't be good for the mind. Makes a person react unnaturally."

Theodore Bagwell (aka T-Bag) was not an easy man to intimidate. There were a few exceptions of course (John Abruzzi was chief among them), but no one he felt overly worried about. Until today. Today Ms. Elena Sommers had successfully shattered that grand illusion. 

T-Bag had no doubt in his mind he could handle her when she came back for next week's visit. "IF she comes back." He reminded himself. T-Bag was half inclined to believe that she would not, in fact, return.

No matter. He thought, leaning one arm under his head. It was not like he would miss the little bitch. Her and her whole "Ms. College Girl" act. The constant pitying stares. No, he wouldn't miss her at all. 

Except...

Except, he WOULD miss her... in his own way. The visits that kept him from complete boredom, the various packages of baked goods which arrived during the week, the birthday cards she had sent every year for the last six years... and the way her lovely hazel eyes would light up whenever she saw him... 

T-Bag shook himself sternly. He would not find anything about her lovely! He would not be like his father and prey upon his defenseless baby sister! There were some things that were even too low for T-Bag. 

"After all," He concluded, "Her eyes look exactly like mine, so a 'course I think they're nice!"

T-Bag stood up and sauntered to the bars of his cell. He wondered how long it would take Pretty and them to finish with that goddamn hole. He slid his tongue over his full lips, running his fingers through his black hair. "No, I won't miss her, but Pretty better hurry up with this here plan, so I won't have to worry 'bout seeing her again if she should try to come again!"

After all, Lena had looked EXACTLY like their father in her moment of rage. A mirror image of T-Bag's own face... and he did not care to ever see anything resembling that man again. Especially on the face of his beautiful sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to write this one up. >.


	4. Chapter Four

It had been two weeks since the whole fiasco at Fox River. Lena sighed as she dropped her grocery bags on the kitchen floor. "I'm home!" She called, just in case Brett had gotten off work early and was lurking around somewhere. She received no answer, so immediately returned to her thoughts.

Lena had left the prison fully intending to never show her face again. Yes, she was bloody furious, but now she also felt very embarrassed. What was the point in returning anyway? Theodore wasn't the least bit interested interested in getting to know her or even HAVING a sister, for that matter. At first, she had simply supposed it was their vast age difference (they were almost exactly twenty years apart) that made him uninterested in wanting to know her. Now... He resented her. That was very clear.

Lena didn't want him to resent her. Odd as it was, she was genuinely fond of the small man with the savage hazel eyes. She was also fascinated by him. Oh, she had heard the stories and was more then familiar with his twisted past, but that wasn't why he fascinated her. No, she always returned to her main question, her main thought. She always returned to her memory of the young man with the knife. How could someone so kind (to her, at least) turn into such a monster?

It was a mystery. A mystery she intended to solve all in good time. Shaking her head, Lena slowly began to put the groceries away. Her other half-brother, Jimmy, hadn't been like that, she mused. Well, there had been stories, but Theodore had been the bad one and coerced Jimmy into certain things, people had said. Jimmy was a good boy, Theodore was a disgrace. Lena thought they were full of bullshit.

In the meantime, Lena thought to herself, Brett would probably be home soon and supper would need to be ready by then. Brett didn't like his supper late. She unconsciously rubbed her left arm which was covered in a web of dark blue, almost black, bruises. She really didn't want to make Brett mad again on top of everything else. He might not let her go out on Wednesday's anymore (not that she told him exactly WHERE she was going). 

She would go back to Fox River next week, Lena decided. She would tell Theodore a thing or two. Lena suddenly sighed and rubbed the spot on her wrist where her bracelet used to be. She just hoped that he would actually listen to her for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post! This is my very first fanfic ever, so please comment and let me know how I'm doing.


	5. Visitation... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's visitation day again. What is T-Bag up to?

T-Bag and Lena sat facing each other; the latter in a chair and the other behind the usual glass. Both looked extremely agitated. Lena fidgeted with the wrist her bracelet used to cover and gazed thoughtfully at the wall. She licked her lips unconsciously, reminding a nearby C.O. of T-Bag's obsessive habit. She cleared her throat, but before she could even stutter out her first word, HE spoke.

"Why did ya come back? I thought ya weren't."

"I..." Lena began, then stopped. She lowered her head. "I missed you..."

Theodore leaned forward. He felt oddly curious. He hadn't felt this curious about another person since he had met his old cellie, Reggie. However, that is a story for another time.

"And why would ya miss your murderin', rapin' big brother?" He emphasized rapin' with apparent glee in his voice. Lena shook her head. "I'm sure ya have other family who'd just LOVE to be pestered by ya."

Lena continued to focus on her wrist. Theodore's eyes narrowed. "Don't ya?"

She slowly shook her head and spoke in a low voice, "My mama died when I was sixteen. Our dad is still alive, but I don't know where he is. I don't have any other siblings other then Jimmy, but he's dead, too." Lena didn't seem to notice the slight look of pain that crossed Theodore's face at the mention of Jimmy's name.

"What about ya grandparents? Don't ya see them or are they dead, too?"

Again, Lena shook her head. "They threw Mama out when they found out she was pregnant with me. She was sixteen. They didn't believe our dad raped her..."

Theodore leaned back, flabbergasted. "He... raped her...?" He had considered that her mama was just another of Daddy's whores, like Jimmy's mama, not that THIS had happened.

"She was walking home from the library one night. She took a short cut across a park. He was there, like he was WAITING for her."

Silence fell between the two siblings. Theodore gazed at Lena, thoughtfully, while she continued to rub her wrist. "So I'm all ya got, is that right, girl? The only kin close to you?"

Lena nodded once. Other memories where dancing, unbidden, behind her eyes, but she didn't, wouldn't discuss them with Theodore. She didn't even want to THINK about them.

"Then I better start acting like it, I imagine."

Lena looked up startled. "What?"

"I said, I guess I have to start acting like ya big brother, but don't expect me to get all lovin' and shit. I'm just doing it cuz I feel sorry for ya, s'all."

Opening her mouth, Lena began to speak, but was cut off by the buzzer signaling the end of visitation time. She rose slowly to her feet. "So I'll see you next week, Theodore?"

"Mmm... don't count on that, girl." He licked his lips and grinned secretively. His hazel eyes glittered with mischief. "I reckon ya will know all about it by then anyway." A C.O. tugged harshly on his arm, motioning him to move.

"Wha...?!" Lena gaped after the two men. Her mind raced. "Just what are you up to, Theodore?!"


End file.
